1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for transmitting data between a rotating part and a stationary part, and in particular to such a system making use of one or more wiper ring assemblies for transmitting data between electronic components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data transmission systems for transmitting data between a rotating part and stationary part are used, for example, in computer tomography devices for transmitting detector data from the live ring, on which the radiation detector is disposed, to signal processing and computer circuitry mounted either on the stationary part, or at a remote stationary location. If the power supply to the x-ray source, which is also disposed on the live ring together with the detector, is also transmitted via wiper rings, a continuous rotation of the measuring unit, consisting of the x-ray source and the radiation detector, can be achieved, and thus an extremely rapid scanning of a plurality of parallel slices of the exposure subject is possible.